crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonblade
Alexander James BlackstoneThe Road to Whateley: Part 2, also known by the codename of DragonbladeGeneration 2 Announcement, is the Gen2 character of Bek D. Corbin, and the product of an unlikely relationship: his father is the superhero Shadowmage, and his mother is the supervillainess Witch Queen. How this came to be is still to be revealed, but what is known is that Shadowmage was not informed immediately that he had a son; when he did find out, the custody battle was epic -- one of the lawyers involved retired to a monastery afterwards, thankful for making out of it alive. Alexander's parents reached a truce of sorts; he lives with his father, and spends vacations with his mother, and they don't pump him for information about the other. Name Alexander's parents' mutual animosity extends even to his name: Shadowmage calls him "AJ", while the Witch Queen calls him "Lex", and each one insists in "correcting" other people about their son's name. The "Blackstone" surname does not come from either of his parents; when the time came to enroll him at school, they chose this as a neutral name that does not compromise either parent. All his school transcripts are under this name. The surname was inspired by an old-time stage magician known as "The Great Blackstone."The Curse of the Dragon Queen Background He stole a purple gem from the Diabolik townhouse in Manhattan when he was six, and the ensuing chase got Wulfin the Purifier and her suborned Cadet Crusaders involved, and led to his mother suborning part of Wulfin's Aryan Exultation, with information from Jadis Diabolik, who was on the scene. Powers Alexander has learned some magic from his parents, but at present it's unknown if he has a wizard trait. However, in a confrontation with the Dragon Queen, he absorbed a "dragon" entity, which gave him some draconic attributes -- such as enhanced strength and the ability to spew purple flames from his mouth. It also resulted in the manifestation of a miniature dragon companion that Alexander named "Smokey." Smokey Smokey appears to be a miniature golden dragon, about the size of a cat. He can be mentally commanded by Alexander, but will not always obey. He can grow to about the size of a St. Bernard dog, and also transform into an extremely sharp sword. In this form, Smokey's blade has a monomolecular edge, but is tougher than tool steel, while being a lot more flexible. It's sharp enough to cut a silk scarf resting on it will be cut by its own weight -- and tough enough to shear off a conventional sword in a single swing. Alexander can also charge the blade with some sort of "dragon fire." For Customs purposes, Smokey is classified as an "unique bio-form". To be allowed in commercial flights, he has to be packed into a TSA-approved secure containment tube -- which he hates and will resist doing. Relationships * Witch Queen (mother) * Shadowmage (father) ** Pixie ** Ginger ** Jaroslav ** Manny * Nick Brennan Jr. - roommate * Dragon Queen - foe ** Lord Balefire ** Warlock Knight * Twain Cottage ** Nick Brennan, Jr. -- Roommate, room 115''Reckless Reputations'' References Category:Students Category:Class of 2020 Category:Gen2 Category:Bad Seeds Category:Twain Cottage